


together

by cassyl



Series: witcher femslash february [6]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassyl/pseuds/cassyl
Summary: Continuation tovisions. After killing Stregobor, Renfri and Yennefer consider their future
Relationships: Renfri | Shrike/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: witcher femslash february [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191461
Kudos: 2





	together

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to [@bamf-jaskier](https://bamf-jaskier.tumblr.com/)'s [Witcher Femslash February](https://bamf-jaskier.tumblr.com/post/641932214927523840/i-noticed-that-there-is-a-startling-lack-of-prompt) prompts!

They make a good team, Yennefer reflects. Killing Stregobor was almost laughably easy, between the two of them. Remarkably efficient, too, really—to settle Renfri’s vendetta and sever Yennefer’s ties to the Brotherhood with a single act. Elegant, really, in its simplicity.

They’re in hiding now, of course. The Brotherhood of Sorcerers doesn’t take kindly to people murdering one of their senior members. But Yennefer isn’t worried. She can handle herself, and with Renfri at her side, she’s fairly confident they’ll be just about untouchable. She’s wasted too many years squandering her powers on the undeserving. Now she has a chance to find out what she can achieve as an equal partner, and she’s not going to pass that chance up. _They’re_ not going to pass it up. The thought brings a smile to her face.

“What?” Renfri asks, glancing at her suspiciously. She’s been uncharacteristically quiet since they returned. She wept like a child in Yennefer’s arms that first night, Stregobor’s blood still drying on her hands, but since then she’s been distant, holding herself in reserve. For days now, she’s been wandering around the safehouse like a mere shadow of the fierce girl who held up Yennefer’s carriage on the king’s road.

“I was just thinking about what comes next,” Yennefer says, hoping to draw her into conversation about the future. “Now that we’re both free of the things that were tying us down.”

“Oh.” Renfri’s voice is dull—sulky, perhaps, Yennefer thinks. She returns her gaze to the mug of ale she’s holding onto like a lifeline.

From the next room, a gust of laughter rises up, accompanied by the sound of tankards clanking together—Renfri’s men toasting another round. Renfri listens to the murmur of their conversation with a look Yennefer can’t quite read, somewhere between longing and regret.

“You should rejoin them,” Yennefer suggests. Perhaps their ribald company will cheer her up.

Renfri stands as if to go, then stops, and turns to fix Yennefer with a searching look. “You’re going to leave, then?”

“Well, yes, of course,” Yennefer says, wonderingly. 

“Of course,” Renfri echoes sourly. Yennefer sees her free hand clench into a fist.

“Naturally, it’ll be some time before it’s safe to venture out. But once the coast is clear, yes.” She smiles. “I have big plans for the future.”

In a gesture that takes Yennefer entirely by surprise, Renfri flings her half-empty mug aside and kicks at her chair. The chair clatters over with a crash and goes still, and then they are both staring at the foamy dregs of her drink spreading across the floorboards.

“What in Melitele’s name—”

“I don’t want you to go.” Renfri is made suddenly vulnerable by her outburst, standing there flexing her hands to stop them from trembling.

Really, what’s gotten into the girl? She worried Renfri might not know what to do with herself without her hatred of Stregobor to hold onto, but she didn’t expect her to come completely unraveled.

“Did you really think we were going to spend the rest of our lives holed up here?” She gestures with her goblet to the gloomy room, which is serviceable enough as a temporary hideaway but can hardly offer to the creature comforts Yennefer’s come to expect.

“Please,” Renfri says in a small, uneasy voice that sounds like it’s crawling its way out of her throat. She’s not used to asking for what she wants, Yennefer thinks. In her life, she’s had to fight for whatever she got, and defend what she had with blood. “Please don’t leave me.”

Oh, what a perfect fool Yennefer’s been. “Renfri, dear.” Very carefully, she sets her goblet down and holds out her arms to Renfri. “Come here.” 

Haltingly, Renfri steps closer, until Yennefer can enfold her in an embrace. She’s still shaking, and stiff as a board, but slowly she lets herself relax against Yennefer’s body.

“I promise,” Yennefer says into the waves of Renfri’s hair, so soft now that Yennefer’s cleaned her up properly, “that when I leave, it won’t be without you.”

Renfri lets loose a punched-out sound, and Yennefer can feel her tears where Renfri’s face is pressed to her neck. She strokes her hair and holds her tight while she cries—more tears of relief, like that first night. The start, Yennefer thinks, of something new.

When Renfri pulls away, she’s red-faced, her nose dripping, and so lovely, her whole face lit up with a hopeful expression Yennefer’s never seen there before. “You mean it?”

“I do.”

Renfri smiles, then—not the tight-lipped, ironical smiles she was prone to before, but a wide, radiant grin. “Good,” she says, and leans forward to kiss Yennefer.

With a pang of regret, Yennefer eases her away, shaking her head. The hurt in Renfri’s eyes is palpable, and Yennefer’s heart twists. It’s not as if Yennefer doesn’t find her attractive, with her wide brown eyes and quick wit. But she’s so young, and still so very raw. Perhaps if things were different—but as it is, she’d only be taking advantage, and she won’t do that to Renfri.

She strokes Renfri’s cheek and says, “You deserve better than that, dear girl.” Renfri closes her eyes and turns her face into Yennefer’s hand.

“But you won’t leave?” Renfri says, her voice gone small again.

“No,” Yennefer affirms. “As I said, I have big plans for the two of us.”

She feels Renfri’s lips curl into a smile against her palm as she says, “Tell me about them.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](https://likecastle.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
